dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Glitches are effects unintended by the developer(s), caused by a certain combination of events. Such as leaving the game during a move. Glitches * If a player uses Power Impact on another player, and the player hit with power impact leaves, the player that used Power Impact will be stuck with their arms crossed until they leave the game or charge-reset. * If a player uses Power Impact on another player/NPC and leaves the game. The player/NPC will be stuck in the animation where they fly up diagonally forever until they charge-reset. Additionally, if the player that used Power Impact leaves after the explosion, but before the other player can act, then the player/NPC will be stuck slowly falling until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Kick Barrage, it is possible to get stuck in the kicking animation. The cause is currently unknown. * If a player uses Dragon Throw on another player/NPC and leaves, they will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Sledgehammer on another player/NPC and quickly leaves, it is possible to get the other player/NPC stuck slowly falling similar to one of Power Impact glitches until they charge-reset . * If a player uses Trash? on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck slowly falling until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Double launcher on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player charge-resets, and another player uses Dragon Throw at such a time where the other player respawns after the move is used, but before it activates. Then the player that used Dragon Throw will be stuck in the animation until they charge-reset. * If a player uses a move they can hold as long as they please (such as Chain Destructo Disk, Crusher Ball, Spirit Bomb) and another player uses Spirit Splash or Kick barrage, if the other player uses Instant rise or Backflip, then they can move around and use moves as if they never used the move. They can fire the stored move at any time and stack as many as they want. * If a player stores double buster, then they will be immune to almost all sources of ki damage, their moves won't unselect after being used, and they wont have the stun animation. * If a player transforms, and reverts back to base form during the vanish in step vanish, then the aura of their form will stay even though they have reverted. They can stack as many auras as they want. * If a player uses a heavy attack on 2 players/NPCs at the same time, then it will deal extra damage. This can be used to one shot many NPCs in a T.O.P such as Golden Frieza or Cabba. since many NPCs fight in pairs of 2, its possible to use one of the pair NPCs as a sacrifice for the other NPC. This glitch is mainly used to one shot Jiren, where one player stacks multiple reds by using a red each time they use step vanish and then uses their teammate as a sacrifice. * Any NPC that uses spirit splash (Fused Zamasu (base and transformed), Ganos, and Goku Black.) can be glitched by using a combo escape mid-move. This glitch makes it possible to do the quest for Fused Zamasu and Goku Black really easily. * If a player uses Launcher on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Dragon Crush on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the other player/NPC will be stuck in 1 of 3 ways depending on when the player leaves. If they leave during the swinging, the other player/NPC will be stuck still. If the player leaves when they throw them up, the player/NPC will fly upwards at incredible speeds. If the player leaves after hitting the player/npc down, the player/NPC will fly down at incredible speeds. * If a player uses Spirit Breaking Cannon on another player/NPC, if they leave the game the player/NPC can be glitched in 4 ways. First hit: stuck standing still. Second hit: stuck flying upwards. Third hit: stuck still. Fourth hit: stuck flying downwards. * If a player uses Combo Barrage and leaves during the first or second hit, the other player will be stuck and fly backwards and then start descending slowly, presumably when the move should end. If the player leaves during the multiple punches, the player will start descending slowly. If the player leaves during the last hit, the other player will be stuck spinning forever until they charge-reset . * If a player uses bone crush, the other player/NPC will be stuck in 1 of 2 ways. If they leave during the first hit, the other player will start flying upwards forever. If they leave during the second hit, the other player will be stuck flying downwards forever. * It is possible for a player to use spirit splash or kick barrage on a glitched player and have them Backflip out of it to make them unglitched. * If 2 players fuse and the one not in control leaves the game, it is possible for the player in control to stay fused and the other player to play by themselves. If this happens, whenever the fused player talks it sends a message to the other player that left if they are in the same server. * If a player defuses it is possible for their in-game avatar could be changed to have their current Roblox body package. * If a player uses red beans and fuses with another player, the red beans will count and be combined and multiplied and stay forever, just like if they never used a red. It is possible to gain immense amounts of damage this way. * It is possible to use Dragon Throw on a dead player in such a way that they respawn as you are using the move, therefore bringing them back to you. This is known as the revive glitch. * Sometimes, when a player uses Punisher Drive, the move will break and won't be able to be used again. * When a player buys a move, there is a chance your Skills Menu will break and you won't be able to switch categories. However it can be fixed either by rejoining or charge-resetting. * When a player buys a move, each of the buttons on their menu will noticeably lose a bit of color. It is possible to make the buttons completely white this way. * If a player times a Dragon Crush very precisely on a person that charge-reset, that they respawn after the move is used but before it throws. The player will spin forever similar to the glitch with Dragon Throw. * It is possible for an NPC to glitch a player, such as a Frieza Soldier using dirty fireworks, lagging, and having the Frieza Soldier lose aggro before the move finishes. * Flying around in the ceiling in the underground city in South Namek can cause a lighting glitch to happen. * If a Majin with the Metal Majin transformation holds an attack like Super Spirit bomb and someone Spirit Splashes them, then the Majin turns into Metal Majin the energy blade will become metal too. You can also make Flying Nimbus become metal. * If you use the Metal Majin glitch is done with the move Double Buster to make the move metal then shoot it, it will drop two metal orbs onto the floor that can be pushed and rolled around. * There's currently a bug where a player possessing more than one shirt, pants, or accessory can have their clothing slots overlapping each other, making it difficult to change clothes. * On rare occasions, the mouse and camera would not be in its shift-lock position as it normally does. The bug seemed to happen particularly on Planet Namek. It's unknown if this bug also happens in other maps as well. * In certain Future servers, aggro NPCs such as Goku would sometimes disappear, even in their boundaries, and respawn with full health, non-aggro. It's unknown if this bug also happens in other maps as well. * When two players fuse, there's a huge chance one of their chat bubbles will appear on the same location the corresponding player last stood. * Similar to another glitch, but can only be done with Super Saiyan Blue, when a player is in Super Saiyan Blue and presses G while charging, their aura will remain, their hair would be like their base form, and they will be able to charge, along with keeping their stats in that form. This only works if Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 isn't bought as that overrides this glitch. * Sometimes, the mannequin wearing the Great Detective Cape accessory at South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop can be found standing out of its display stand. The cause of this bug is unknown. * If a player has many red Senzu Beans/Jars, they are able to stack up the effects, by holding down Shift, and spamming Q and C at the same time. ** However, the glitch was removed, when players realized they can gain thousands of levels by doing the red Senzu glitch with Jars near a group of players, then dealing damage to the group. Known abusers of the glitch had their data wiped out. *** The red Senzu glitch has been re-added to the game, due to "popular demand". * Some interactive NPCs can be found standing in other places they're not supposed to be. * Nail's model is now invisible, though he can still be interacted with. ** In addition to Nail's invisibility, Mr. Popo's character is also strangely invisible, although his turban can still be seen. *** In fact, Mr. Popo has been invisible since the game was first published. It is unknown if it was intentional. * In the Space map, Mecha Frieza is usually nowhere to be seen, despite the Daily Quest available to the player. * In The Secret World, one of Friaza's Quests is to kill Captain Ginyu and an entity called "Cell". However, according to the system, "Cell" is nowhere to be found, despite "Perfect Cell's" existence. This makes the Quest entirely undoable. ** This is simply a mistake made by the developer(s), but the bug still exists. * Use any move that brings you to the player (e.g. Warp Kamehameha) when you die. Then after respawning, select the same move, and click. This will teleport you to that player, without having to use Instant Transmission. * With perfect timing, using Power Impact on an already dying player can still activate the effect, even after they respawn, and deal damage to them. ** The same goes for the Spirit Bomb Sword. * Sometimes, an Android would suddenly not be able to absorb, regen ki, and block at all. They are able to absorb momentarily, even if holding down 'X'. Once the bug happens, the victims will have to stay as so, for as long as they are online. The cause of the bug is unknown. ** It's currently unknown if the glitch can happen to other races as well. ** This can be a huge disadvantage, especially in the Tournament of Power. Trivia * Most, if not, all of these glitches can be fixed by rejoining the game or charge-reseting. * The Power Impact glitch has become the most popular glitch, and is often used as a way to troll players. ** Although it's not as common, it is also used as a combat strategy against other players and NPCs. Category:Gameplay Category:Glitches